Tamakina leader of the host club
by Klaus' Little Tinkerbell
Summary: What if Tamaki was actually a girl? it would probably explain a few things X3 random story...hehe


_This is just a random thought that my friend Tyra and I thought up while watching Ouran high school host club to explain the way that Tamaki acts through-out the anime._

_What if Tamaki was actually a girl? Also a certain club member has gotten her pregnant (which would explain his mood swings)_

I can't believe that no one has figured it out yet…well except for _him. _He figured it out almost straight away. My one true love. I wonder can YOU figure it out by the time this fanfiction has ended? I don't know if you can. I had been pretending to be a boy since middle school. I can't really remember why I started pretending to be a boy but I really preferred it.

I had known him most of my life and yet he didn't judge me. But lately I have been feeling moodier than usual. I think I might be pregnant but I haven't got the courage to tell him. What if he didn't want me anymore? I wouldn't be able to take it. Ever since Haruhi graduated early I have felt like a mother that was abandoned by their baby. My baby grew up so quickly. Thinking of her now I started to tear up. "he's at it again." Kyoya said as he walked past.

"MUMMY! HOW'S MY BABY HARU GOING?"

"why do you think that I would know Tamaki?"

"well you guys ARE engaged to be married after all.. duh! Geez Kyoya you can be so dense sometimes."

"yes we are engaged. Thanks for pointing that out to everyone mistress but I believe you need to tell everyone something am I right your highness?"

"Wha-but-huh? How…"*sigh* I went to my mushroom corner and added more to my little collection 'I should have known that I couldn't keep anything from Kyo.' Oh…wait…which doctors office did I go to? *face palm* I bet it was an Ootori one.

Kyoya passed by me again "You saw my older brother. Of course I would find out you moron."

*double face palm" F.M.L oh wait that's what got me into this situation in the first place.

Now my list of things to do.

Reveal to everyone my true identity.

Talk to _him _about our little 'situation'

Beat the shit outta Kyoya and send him crying home to mama *MWAHAHAHAHAHA*

"EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. HOST CLUB ASEMBLE!"

"Yes boss!"

"ok um-well- you see… ." I said, all in one breath.

"What?" they asked, confused.

"I believe what Tamakina is trying to say is that He is actually a SHE who hid HER gender from all of us…except for one."

*Collective gasp from all*

I looked at him…."Um _ can I talk to you privately for a moment please? It's important."

He followed me to the room adjacent to the music room.

"What is it baby?"

"I'mpregnantandthebabyisyours."

"Tam ok deep breaths and space out your words so that I can understand you better."

I took a breath "_ I'm pregnant and the baby is yours." He stood stock still I don't think he was breathing….i think I broke him. Waving my hand in front of his face a few times I waited for the delayed reaction. But his reaction surprised even me. He didn't jump for joy. Nor did he run off leaving my heart lying broken…..he in fact…..ran around screaming like a little girl.

I gave him weird looks until he calmed down…he then walked calmly up to me….grabbed my face…..and planted a big, fat, wet one right on the smacker. "I love you Tamakina." He whispered.

10 years on and here I am. Explaining this story to our 2 daughters about how mummy and daddy got together.

"Tama are you still telling that story." Kaoru said as he came out with my son attached to his arm "Uncle Kaoru!" the girls screamed, running to him.

That was when Hikaru came outside. I walked up to him and kissed him. "I love you Hikaru"

"I love you too Tamakina."

**A/N ok that was actually longer than I expected…. Ty and I are kinda hyped up and sleep deprived….Disney channel and Fanfiction does that to us well before I go I just wanted to tell you….all you Naruto fans out there go to her profile tyz_bw and read her story 'My baby has 3 daddies' and review…it's been up a while and NONE :O thanks anyway love yas X3**


End file.
